Monster with a Halo: The Guest
by Z0mbiKitty
Summary: When Alice's brother, Caleb, passes away, she returns home to mourn with her family. An unexpected guest arrives at their doorstep claiming to have known him. He's invited to stay for as long as he'd like. Will his secret cause a war, or will Alice save him from it? *I do not own The Guest nor any characters other than my OC*
1. Chapter I - Intro

**The Guest: There are no Fanfics of this amazing movie, so I requested the category and decided to start my own. If you haven't seen the movie, I highly recommend it - Plus, it's on Netflix right now (: I've never watched a movie with each song so perfect with each scene! The soundtrack is incredible.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like it. I don't have a solid idea down yet so I'm experimenting. The beginning is a bit slow and David isn't introduced right away.** **Let me know what you think, if you like the movie and are happy about a story, anything! And if you do like the movie, write a fanfic please! I want to read some lol**

* * *

 _Oh Anthonio_

 _It's been nearly one year_

 _Since our Rio_

 _Nights of forever_

 _Pictures of you and me_

 _Dancing and memories_

The plane ride was quiet; Not many passengers, the way she liked it. She had the row to herself, which meant she could have the window seat even though her ticket was for the seat near the mid-section.

She felt a vibration in her pocket. She took her earbuds out as she pulled her phone from the thin denim.

"Hey, mom. I'm still on the plane," she spoke quietly.

"What happened?" the woman asked, worry in her voice.

"There was just an hour delay, I should be there soon," she smiled. "I probably shouldn't be on the phone right now, though, so I will see you when I get there. Love you."

"Love you too, Alice. Be careful."

"I always am," she chuckled.

She sighed, sliding her phone back into her pocket. It won't be any easier being home, dealing with the loss of her older brother. In fact, it will only be more emotional.

Don't get her wrong, though. She loves her family and loves being around them, she just has her own way of coping with tragedy. When it's a tragedy that happens to affect the entire family, it's hard to just do it your own way.

She rested her head, staring out at the open fields that were visible through the clouds.

Before she knew it, the plane had landed and everyone was able to get off. She walked her carry-on through the large airport. The entire trip seemed very dull, faint. Almost like she was a ghost.

"Alice!" a familiar voice called to her.

"Dad?" she turned and her family was now before her. She ran to them with a giant hug.

"I told you guys I'd find my own way to the house!" she scolded with a smile.

"No daughter of mine will _find_ her own way to _her_ house," her dad said, receiving an eye roll.

"Hey, punk!" she nudged her little brother's arm and proceeded to touch the ends of her sister's blonde hair, "I like the style. Gotta do that to mine when we get home."

They were close in age, only 2 years apart. Anna was going on 21 in a couple of weeks, Alice was 23. They always had a close relationship, even when Alice went away to college.

"How's Z- Uh, work?" Alice said, about to ask about her boyfriend Zeke, forgetting that it was a secret to everyone else.

"As good as it can be. How's school?" Anna asked.

"As good as it can be," Alice laughed.

They drove the long, winding roads until they hit home. It was basically in the middle of nowhere. There was a lot of land and room to do things. In a way it was nice to be the only house for a mile, but it was also kind of lonely.

"Why don't you rest. Take a shower and I'll make you something to eat," her mother suggested.

"No, no. You don't have to make me anything, ma. I'd be happy if you'd just take it easy." She could already see the emotion in her mother's eyes. She was a strong woman, but losing a child is never a walk in the park. Not even close.

She walked to her bedroom that hadn't been touched since she last been home. Before she made it, she stopped at her brother's door and looked in. _I miss you, Caleb_ , she thought to herself. She continued to her room, the door blocking the way. She turned the knob and opened it, being reunited with her teenage years. She had a few band posters scattered across her grey walls. A leopard print blanket spread neatly over her bed with hot pink pillows. Her large flat screen and gaming system that she spent long nights playing.

"I missed you, baby," she slid her hand gently across the top of her TV, the dust getting lost in the air. She walked to her bed and sat on it. She kicked her boots off and laid flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Her blinking slowed until her lids shut completely, falling asleep shortly after.


	2. Chapter II - Nice to Meet You

It's been nearly a week and Alice has gotten acclimated to being home.

"So, if I tell you something, promise you won't hate me?" Alice asked Anna. The two sat in Anna's bed in their pajamas. It wasn't too late, a little after 12 PM. Luke was at school, their dad was working.

"Depends," Anna smiled.

"It's about school," she picked up her bottle of soda from in her lap, the carbon making a "ssst" sound as she twisted the cap. Anna squinted her eyes, not sure what to think.

Alice took a swig, feeling the bubbles popping in her throat, "I kind of dropped out."

"You _kind_ of dropped out? How does that work? Mom's gonna kill you, you know that."

"You know what I mean. It just wasn't for me," she shrugged. "Just don't bring it up yet. I'll have to tell her eventually. You know, when I end up overstaying my welcome."

"That's not true. This is your home too," Anna laid down, resting her head on her pillows.

"Yeah, I just always felt like I was being pushed to get out of here. Maybe things are different now." Alice stood up, putting the cap on her soda. "I'll let you take your nap now, little baby," she smiled. Anna gave her the finger and turned on her side. "Love you too, Anna," she said as she shut the door and went into the kitchen where her mom was.

"I'm gonna go for a jog," Alice said to her mother. She was feeling depressed, thinking about her brother. It still wasn't all real to her yet. She was used to not seeing him or talking to him often. It was like he was still alive, and they were just going through a long period without contact.

"Like that?" she eyed her up and down.

"Like _what_?" she grabbed her shoes that were on the floor in front of the door and slipped them on.

"In your pajamas?" she specified.

Alice rolled her eyes and sighed. "Ma, they're shorts. It's not like I'm going to run into anyone special. I'm not going to run into a damn soul."

"All I'm saying is that it isn't that hot today. It's not Summer anymore."

"It'll be fine. If I'm cold, I'll come grab a jacket," she winked.

Her mother shook her head and smiled, "alright, well be careful." She walked up to her mom and kissed her on the cheek before heading out the door.

She stayed in the yard for a bit, stretching her legs and arms out. And damn, it was pretty cold. She walked at a fast pace until she reached the dirt road, pausing to get herself in the right mindset. She took in a deep breath and started to jog slowly. The road looked like it would go on forever, the flat land going for miles. It made her feel minuscule.

She jogged until her house was a small figure behind her.

She noticed someone in the distance, running in her direction. She couldn't imagine that anyone would come this way without some kind of transportation, let alone on foot. She continued despite her suspicions, inching closer and closer to the stranger.

It was now clear that it was a male, wearing a sweatshirt and slightly baggy camo pants. She noticed his boots, the familiar style sending chills through her body.

She made eye contact with him as they passed each other by, shocked by the piercing shade of blue. They were more vibrant than her own, appearing to glow.

A gust hit her when he passed, her head turning and pace slowing as she looked back at him. She watched as he kept going, like it was his second nature. She shook her head and continued on her path.

She ran until she was completely out of breath, possibly a stupid idea since she still has the entire way back. She bent over slightly, trying to catch her breath, a layer of sweat sitting on her skin.

"Fuck." She started to walk back, still breathing heavily, estimating how long it'd take from where she was. At least she wasn't cold anymore.

xxx

It took her twice as long to get home than it did for her to get to where she decided to turn around. She dragged herself to the front door of her house, quickly walking inside. She heard her mom laughing, enjoying herself. It was unusual, as horrible as that sounds.

She quietly shut the door, walking through the hallway, ears open. Her eyes widened when she heard a man's voice and quickened her steps to the living room, where she was greeted by those blue eyes yet again. Her mouth hung slightly open, in disbelief.

"Oh, Alice, this is David. He was a friend of Caleb's," her mom stood up, "David, this is my older daughter, Alice."

The corner of his mouth curved, his perfectly postured body raising to meet hers. He extended his arm out to her, "hello, ma'am. Nice to meet you." His tone was smooth, almost tranquil.

She looked at his hand momentarily, licking her lips and blinking confusedly a few times. "Uh- oh," she extended her own hand to meet his, "nice to meet you, too." She bit her lip and tilted her head, "um, I just saw you before, right?"

He smiled again, this time a bit wider. "Yeah, that was you. What are the odds?" She let out a breathy laugh, continuing to make eye contact with him.

"Yeah..so you know Caleb?" Alice knew his attire looked familiar. "It was nice of you to visit," she smiled. She almost forgot that she must've looked a mess and excused herself. "I really should get in the shower. It really was nice meeting you, David." She glanced at his smile one last time before walking away.

She had to admit, he was quite attractive. She didn't think too much into it, other than that he had amazing eyes and a great smile to go with them.

* * *

 **I want to thank _d0 it like a dude_ for the amazing and unexpected first review! I'm really excited to have someone to share the love of the movie with (:**

 **I figured out the plot of the story, and I hope you will all like it. Follow/Favorite if you'd like, and leave a review! I want to know who's out there!**


	3. Chapter III - Inner Confliction

Alice looked at herself in the mirror, the steam from her hot shower sticking to it. She wiped her hand across, allowing only her face to be visible while her naked body was a blurry reflection. Her blue eyes were dull, her skin was pale and lifeless. Her hair was a dark brown, going just below her shoulders with a slight wave.

She stared obliviously into her own eyes, her expression sad, like she was disappointed at who she was standing in front of; Herself.

Her thoughts wandered off to past events. Things she's never told anyone, not even her sister, who she tells everything to. The other, more horrible reason why she came home. She wasn't just coming home to be with her family, but she was running.

A knock at the door sent her out of her thoughts. "Be out in a minute!" she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, holding it securely under her arms. She grabbed her dirty clothes and opened the door, nearly dropping everything when she almost bumped into the new house guest.

"I- I'm sorry, I just get lost in there sometimes," she explained. His lip curved in the slightest bit, "don't worry about it." She didn't know what it was that he did, or how he even did it, but something inside of her was curious about him. Maybe it was his voice, or the way he smirked at everything as if he knew what was going on at all times. He made her nervous, but she couldn't tell if it was in a good or bad way.

She went into her room and closed the door behind her. The dim light created a sad atmosphere, causing her emotions to come out. It finally hit her, at this very moment, that her brother was never going to call her. He was never going to shoot her a text, he was never going to come home.

She sat on her bed, still in the towel, lifting her knees to her chin. She bit hard onto her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears that already slipped out. She turned her head on her knees and noticed her phone beside her on the bed. She put her legs down and grabbed it. She went into her contacts and went down the alphabetical list until she reached "C." She paused on Caleb for a moment and clicked to call. Her hand was shaking as she raised the phone to her ear and listened to the ring. His phone was still on.

She knew there would be no answer, but something inside her hoped, wished, prayed that he was going to pick up on the other side.

"Hey, it's Caleb. I can't answer the phone, you know how it is. Leave a message."

The tears were flowing like waterfalls now. She sobbed uncontrollably, throwing the phone to the floor. Her head buried into her blanket, and towel unraveled from her body. She allowed everything to come out, all the deep emotions, the reality of everything.

Eventually the tears slowed. Her face was puffy and her eyes were sore and red. She stood up, the towel dropping to the floor. She grabbed clean clothes, throwing on a black pullover hoodie and leggings. Her appearance made her sick, she didn't want to be seen with a post-crying face. She threw on some makeup and left the room.

"Oh, Alice. David is going to be spending the night in Caleb's room. Why don't you show him so he can get comfortable?"

Alice's mood changed dramatically since before her shower. First the guy run's here, smirks at everything, and now he gets to spend the night? In Caleb's room?

"It's this way," she started to walk towards the room, not caring if David was following or not.

"Excuse her, she's not usually like this," she could hear her mother say. "It's not a problem, Mrs. Peterson." There he goes with that voice and his nonchalant, everything's-gonna-be-alright attitude.

He walked over to Alice, who was leaned on the frame of Caleb's door. "Hope you're comfortable. In my _dead_ brother's room." She pushed herself from the frame and walked away, passing her mother and leaving the house. Luke and her dad had just came home. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hi," she walked passed, not even sure where she was going. She walked to the road and shook her head, "what the fuck am I doing?" her arms flailed beside her. She sighed and took a seat at the edge of the road, where the grass meets the dirt.

 _You're 23 and you're acting like you just hit puberty all over again. Get yourself together, Alice_ , she scolded herself.

She felt a presence behind her, they walked close and then took a seat next to her.

"You," she looked at him.

"You," there's that stupid smirk. Alice rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean to impose on you or your family. If you're not comfortable with it, I won't stay."

She sighed, closing her eyes and putting her hand to her face. "No, no. It's not you. I'm sorry for that..before."

"I understand."

"We can forget about the whole thing and I can show you to the room again, if you'll let me," she suggested, looking into his blue eyes.

"I can accept that," he looked at her. How does he do that?

He got up and held his hand out. A wave of nerves went through her and she was hesitant momentarily. She took his hand and wasn't expecting to be pulled up so easily that she almost fell into him. "Sorry," she said. He just smiled, letting go of her hand and walking towards the house. She stood there, watching in awe. She didn't know what to make of things still.

* * *

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I actually got really sad writing the part where Alice faced the reality of her brother. I don't know if any of you play Minecraft, but I love the soundtrack to that game as well. I was listening to it while I was writing that scene and it just fit so perfectly that I fell into it. I switched to Rammstein after that to redeem myself lol**

 **Anyway, I'm really happy that a few more people have reviewed that they are a fan and like the story so far (: Go check out _d0 it like a dude_ 's fic for the movie titled _Love Is Like War_!**

 **And I picture Alice as Milla Jovovich, as Alice from Reisdent Evil. I fell in love with the name and I really like the her appearance as well.**


	4. Chapter IV - Nightmare

"So, this is it. You already know that, though-"

"No I don't," David said as he walked into Caleb's room. She said they can forget about it, and he was playing along. She let out a small laugh, "oh yeah, must be thinking of something else."

He looked around for the first time. He already had his bag on the floor, leaned up against the bed.

"Make yourself at home. There's no use in keeping a museum room. Caleb wouldn't want that," she said to him.

"He always said you were smart," David said, still looking around at all the stuff Caleb kept in the room. This hit a string in Alice's heart. "Yeah..I'm just- I'm gonna go. You, do whatever it is you do."

She went into her room and laid on her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her thoughts on track. She had a million and one things to think about and only so much energy.

After a while her mind settled, and things were beginning to feel more relaxing.

 _"Alice, hey baby," a guy greeted her when she got into her dorm room._

 _"What are you doing in here?" she asked, her heart starting to race._

 _"I miss you, you can't stay away from me like that. Come on, Alice, you know you love me," he had this sick smile on his face._

 _"I don't love you, not anymore. Please leave, you're not supposed to be here." She didn't even put her books down, or let go of her backpack. The door was still open and she wasn't about to let it close._

 _He got up from her bed, making her jump a little. Something about him scared her._

 _She back up, but the door was now closed and her things were gone. She turned around, trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge._

 _"Come on, Alice, I'm not going to hurt you." He walked closer to her. She tried to punch him in the face but it only angered him. He balled his fist and hit her right in the cheek, making her fly to the floor._

Alice swung her body up, her eyes wide open and in a panic. She looked around and began to calm herself when she realized she was safe at home. She sighed and loosened the tension in her muscles.

Her secret was killing her. She had nightmares about it regularly, only this past week it has improved until just now. She didn't know who to tell. How they'd react. How her mom and dad would react, especially her dad. It's not like they could do anything about it anyway.

She got up and walked to the living room, noticing on the way that Anna's door had been open.

"Anna went to work already?" Alice asked her mom.

"She did. She was going to say goodbye, but you were sleeping. Why don't you hang out? David's helping Luke with his homework." She couldn't help but notice the new glow on her mother's face. It was like this David guy was some kind of miracle in her life.

She looked over at the two, going over some math problems that made Alice's head spin. She never liked math, never was any good at it. The moment she had to start adding the alphabet to numbers, it completely confused her. Not that she needed to know what the solution to 6(a)x56(b+c) was in the real world. That wasn't going to pay her bills, or help her survive unless she wanted to be a math teacher or wanted some other math-related career.

"So, honey, how has school been going?" the dreaded question.

"School? It's been good." She kept the answer short and to the point.

"When do you have to go back?" and she thought the last question was bad.

"Oh, not for a little bit.." she didn't know how to answer.

"Is the flight taken care-"

"Everything's good, ma. You don't need to worry right now." Key words: right now.

"Well, I hope you're all hungry. I'm going to start dinner," her mom got up and went to the kitchen. Now it was just her, David and Luke.

She listened to them going over a problem. "What do you think the answer is, Alice?" David asked her. She furrowed her eyebrows, "do I look like I'm any good at math?" she laughed.

"I didn't know there was a look to it," David said. If he was being sarcastic, she wouldn't know. She laughed again, "I don't know, sorry. I'm no good at that. 2 plus 2 is 4, if that's not the problem or the answer, then I can't help you."

"How did you pass school?" Luke teased.

"Knowing numbers from school does not make you smart, Luke," she reached over to him and messed his hair up. "School just makes you learn stuff that you'll never use again so that they can either pass or fail you. There is no in-between in school. If you don't know the stuff, you fail. They'll try and tell you that they can tutor you, and so on, but that doesn't change the way school works. In the end you're graded on everything you do. Passing might be a 65, but God knows if that's what you end up getting, you're still looked at as if you failed."

"Interesting way of putting it," David said. Alice bit her lip. She just went on a rant about school, she probably sounds like a dropout. Then again, she technically is.

Luke finished and went to put his things away, leaving her alone with David. It was quiet for a bit, but Alice decided to break the silence. "So. What are your plans?"

He took a second to think, shrugging his shoulders. "Probably going to look for a job, I'm not sure yet." She shook her head, liking where that was going. It means she wasn't alone in the whole weak plan thing. If David didn't have a solid plan then why would it be the end of the world if she didn't either? He looked at her, his blue eyes glowing.

"You know, your eyes are incredible. The first thing I noticed about you when we ran by each other," she complimented.

"Thank you," he smirked. "The first thing I noticed about you was how sad you looked."

"Well that's always nice," she laughed.

"And I wondered why someone who looked like you would be so sad," he added.

"And what exactly do I look like?" she questioned.

"Dinner's ready!" her mom announced through the house.

"Dinner's ready," he smiled as he got up, avoiding the question completely.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed (: Trying to get as many chapters out as I can before I have to go back to work on Saturday. Let me know what you thought! Leave a review and I'll try to get a new chapter up later tonight.**


	5. Chapter V - In Bloom

Dinner was awkward. Alice's dad had been skeptical about the idea of David staying, but he's warmed up to him dramatically. I guess a few beers makes everyone your best friend. Since Caleb's death, he's increased his intake of alcohol. It's not so bad as to consider him an alcoholic- yet. He still has other motives which is always a good thing.

After dinner, him and David bonded in the living room. Of course not before David decided he would take everyone's plates to the dishwasher. What's that called again? Oh yeah, respect. R-E-S-P-E-C-T. He seemed to be the type that overly respected people. It made Alice curious, interested.

"What do you think?" her mom smiled bigger than she's ever seen in her whole life.

"About what?" Alice was hitting her fingers on the table as if to be playing drums. Her mom put her hand on her hip and bent slightly to the side. Her entire body language read "really?"

"About David!"

"You're acting like he's a new piece of clothing you just bought, my God, ma. He's a human being, he's..he's alright," she admitted. "I'm sorry if that's not what you want me to say. What, he's an _angel_! Oh, he's just a bundle of joy!" For all she knew, maybe he was a damn angel.

She got up and went to find Luke. She figured it was the perfect time to see what he's been up to.

She knocked on the frame of his open door and waited for him to allow her entry.

"What's up, kiddo?" she walked in and sat on his bed when he acknowledged her at the door.

"Just playing a game," he answered. He was sitting at a desk, playing one of those online video games.

"How's school going? I heard you, uh, got hit with a _football_ ," she was concerned about her little brother. She always knew he had a hard time with making friends in school. With a small population of kids in the school, it was hard to fit in. He was different, and people didn't know how to accept that.

"School's fine. And yeah, I did," he didn't look away from the screen.

"You must've gotten hit pretty hard for it to leave such a nasty bruise like that. And such a perfect place. Like someone was practically aiming for your eye," she always knew how to get into people's heads to get the truth.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I got hit with a football?" he grew frustrated.

"Because I know you, and I know that you didn't get hit with a football, so just tell me the truth."

He sighed in frustration. "It's just people at school. It's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal, kid. If you let them do this to you, they won't stop."

"I told you it's no big deal. Now just leave it alone. Please." She knew that feeling. She knew that it wouldn't matter if he told her, she couldn't do anything. Just like no one could do anything for her if she told them her secret.

"Fine." She got up and left his room, heading to her own.

She laid on her bed, something she's becoming accustomed to doing most of the time now. She took her phone from her pocket and went on her social media account. She hasn't even looked at it since she got here. She just wasn't in the mood.

She scrolled through the feed of all her friends, reading about their happy lives or pitiful moments of anger that they believe should be shared with the rest of the world.

She came to Anna's friend Kristen, who she too was good friends with. "Halloween party at my house tomorrow! Let me know if you wanna come and make sure you dress up as sexy as possible ;)"

She was sure Anna was going to attend, and she had nothing better to do herself. She decided to comment "Count me in, Kristen." It was about time for her to let loose for a night. She's been bottled up in her own head for far too long. Whether it would help her or not was beyond her, but it was worth a shot.

Before she put her phone away, she shot Anna a text to let her know. The only problem is, it's a Halloween party. What the fuck was she going to wear to that? She got up and opened her closet door, hoping she had an old costume, or anything she could wear.

Searching the entire thing, she finally found something that would do. Skeleton leggings and a skeleton pullover hoodie. She didn't really care to dress up like a slut, she just wanted to have a good time.

Her door was open, but she figured she could try it on quickly, before anyone even walked by. She stripped to her underwear and shoved her legs through the skeleton leggings. She never did put a bra on earlier, so she was bare under her hoodie. She turned away from the door and lifted it over her head. She grabbed the skeleton hoodie and pulled it over her head while turning. She noticed David about to pass her door and quickly covered herself. He stopped in his tracks.

"Can I help you? Do you see something you like?" she yelled, wondering why he would stop and not keep going. Deep down she wanted him to walk by.

"I figured I could close your door for you. Usually people who are changing want to close their door."

She quickly moved the hoodie over her breasts and barged over to the door. "If I wanted it closed, I would have done it myself."

"Then don't get mad when I stop," he smirked. "That's a nice look for you," he said. She couldn't tell if he was joking or serious. He never changed the tone of his voice. It was like he was a robot.

"Just continue on your way, please," she smiled and shut the door. She walked to her mirror to check herself out. She did look damn good, maybe he meant what he said.

She switched hoodies again and took the leggings off, folding the items and putting them on her dresser. She didn't bother to put her other leggings back on, the hoodie was just long enough to cover most of her butt. And she had a nice one. Wasn't too big, but wasn't too small and it was the perfect shape.

She laid back on her bed, closing her eyes. She couldn't get David's face out of her mind, she didn't even know why. She didn't like him, did she? Not like that, anyway. He was a nice guy. A _very_ nice guy. With a nice smile, and eyes, and hair. She wondered if everything about him was...perfect.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one. Let me know! And leave a review if you want to see more!**


	6. Chapter VI - Light and Sweet

Alice woke up quite early that morning. Usually she isn't up before 11, but she was having a hard time falling back asleep.

Luke had gone to school and her father to work. Her mother had an appointment somewhere and Anna also had an early shift today, leaving a little after Alice woke. That would leave her by herself in the house, almost.

"Party time," Anna smirked, bouncing her brows up and down.

"Can't wait," she rose her cup of tea.

David walked in, looking like he's been awake for a while.

"Coffee or tea?" Alice asked, feeling generous this morning.

"Whatever you're having," his lip curved slightly. She pulled the string, moving it in his view. "Tea it is."

She got up and put water in the kettle, leaving it to come to a boil while she got his cup ready.

"How do you like it? Sugar? Milk? Honey? Sweet? Not sweet?" She questioned. Tea could be a damned personality test.

"How do you take it?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Light and sweet. Like myself, of course," she said sarcastically.

"I can see that," he said calmly. She found it to be an odd reply. She looked at him with one brow raised and noticed his eyes traveled quickly from below.

She looked down and noticed she was comfortably dressed. Too comfortably dressed, with no pants. Her eyes widened as she looked at her bare legs.

She looked up at him, a smirk plastered across his face.

"I'm just going to," she pointed towards her room and walked in its direction. She felt his eyes burning into her while she covered her butt and inched further away from him.

"Idiot," she scolded herself as she put on a pair of shorts, "at least I shaved." She went back into the kitchen and he was pouring his water in the cup she started to prepare. He also put a new bag in her cup and filled it.

He picked the cups up and placed them at the table, her cup directly in front of his. He pulled her chair out for her before going to his own.

She smiled to herself as she walked over to the chair, "..thanks." She couldn't help but keep the smile as she looked at her tea. She bit the inside of her mouth, suddenly nervous.

She picked it up and sipped it, noticing the taste was different.

"What did you put in this?" she asked, looking at the liquid as if it would give her the answer.

"Just a secret ingredient," he smirked, picking up his cup and taking a large sip. She furrowed her brows, knowing the water was way too hot to take a sip like that. She shook her head.

"It's good. Really good," she took another sip before placing the cup back on the table.

"I thought you'd appreciate it."

"Maybe you can let me in on your little secret before you leave," she looked him in the eyes, tilting her head playfully. She received that famous smirk, which made her heart flutter for the first time in a long time.

"I'm gonna go for a jog," she began. "Did you...wanna join me?" He looked at her seriously now. She wasn't sure why.

"Alright," he said.

"Let me just get my shoes on," she got up and went to her room to put her shoes on.

What was she getting herself into? There's no way she could keep up with him. He was in the military for God's sake.

 _I hope he's enough motivation for you, lungs,_ she thought to herself.

She met him at the door and they walked out to the road.

"Don't get mad if I fall behind," she laughed.

"You're better than you think. I saw you that day," he said. He did see her. She also wasn't back for a while after that.

They ran side-by-side up the long road, David suggesting they turn around at a certain point. He knew what he was doing. This time she wouldn't be out of breath too early.

xxx

Alice's phone vibrated. She held it in her hand, reading the name "Mom."

"Hey, ma," she answered.

"Hi, honey. I went grocery shopping. I'll be home in 5 minutes. Can you help me bring them in?"

"Yeah, no problem. See you in a bit."

She got up and threw her shoes on again, walking out of her room and by Caleb's room. She noticed no one was in it. In fact, the house was empty. She took a quick look around to make sure. As she got to the kitchen, she saw a figure walking by the window. It was David talking on the phone. His cell was small and she didn't even know he had one. She could hear his voice faintly, but couldn't make out any words. He hung up when he saw her mom pull in, immediately walking to it. Did she call him? She knew his number?

Alice opened the door, walking out to the vehicle.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Peterson, I got it," she heard David say as he opened the trunk and started pulling out all the grocery bags. He lined them all up on his arms like they were as light as feathers, leaving not a single bag.

Alice went to hold the door, although she was sure that if she wasn't there, he wouldn't have a problem getting it open himself.

Her mom followed behind, smiling. "He _is_ an angel," she mouthed as she passed Alice. She rolled her eyes and gave a smile herself. She was warming up to the guy.

"Good job, Superman," Alice joked. She started to unpack the bags and place the food in it's designated area. David also helped, being guided by Alice as to where things went that he wasn't sure about.

She got a sudden idea to invite David to the party later. "So, David.." she held a box of pasta in her hand and spun it around a few times. "Anna and I are going to this party later. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure, sounds nice," he answered. Immediately she felt like a giddy schoolgirl inside.

"Cool," she said calmly, putting the pasta away.

"It's some Halloween party, but don't worry, you don't need to wear anything special," she remembered Kristen's status saying to dress up sexy, "you'll be fine just the way you are."

"If you insist," he smirked.

* * *

 **Thank you for the reviews (: It motivated me to get up super early and write up a new chapter. I'm glad more people are liking it! I hope you stick around to the end. Leave a review, let me know if you like! Follow/Favorite if you're new!**

 **I've been binge-listening to soundtrack of the movie. I have an unhealthy addiction to the music. Especially the part in the song "A Day" that they feature in the movie. Gives me goosebumps.**


	7. Chapter VII - Tension

"You invited him to the party? What for?" Anna seemed pissed about the idea of him coming.

"What's the big deal?" Alice questioned, not seeing the big deal.

"I don't know, maybe because he's some stranger who came to our home. Just because he knew Caleb, everyone's making him out to be this amazing guy."

"What has he done to make you not like him?"

"It's not that I don't like him-"

"Well _I_ like him," Alice defended him.

"You don't even know him!" she yelled in a whisper.

"No, _you_ don't know him. I've gotten to know him the past couple of days. What have you done?" Alice had the upper hand in this argument.

Anna rolled her eyes, "fine. Whatever. Bring him, I don't care." She got up and walked outside of the door. Alice got up and followed, "you shouldn't. It's Kristen's slutty party, you think you're going to know everyone there?"

Anna shrugged, walking towards the bathroom. She knocked on it, but no answer. She began to knock harder, yelling for Luke to come out because she needed to get in the shower. Alice laughed, thinking karma came around. Even if it was as small as not letting her get in the bathroom when she wanted.

Alice's smile melted off her face when the door opened, steam swirling around the frame of the door. David walked out, apologizing in the most sensual voice Alice has ever heard. He walked out with just a towel around his waist. Hell, it was even lower than that.

Alice was taken over by his appearance. He was in amazing shape. She guessed he was, but he just confirmed it for her. And that question of if everything about him was perfect? Yeah, he might have confirmed that as well.

He had great arms, thick and lean. She couldn't take her eyes off of his impeccable obliques, but how could she when they led her eyes lower and lower?

Even Anna was babbling, stunned by what he had under his clothes.

"Well, I gotta get dressed," he said, passing her.

"Hey," he said to Alice as he passed.

"H-hey," she managed, looking back at him when he passed her by. She bit her lip, swallowing hard as she walked into her room.

She clenched her jaw, "holy shit," she whispered to herself. She shook it off, getting ready for the party.

She put her clothes on and straightened her hair. She put on some dark eye makeup which tied her outfit together. Even though her clothes weren't revealing, she achieved the look of sexy.

She waited in her room, thinking about what was going to happen at the party. She'll see some people she knew once upon a time, drink a little, maybe smoke.

There was a knock at her door.

"It's open!" she called out. The knob turned, the door opened. David. She grew a lump in her throat at his presence.

"W-what's up?" she asked, looking at him.

"Was just wondering if this was ok," he looked at his shirt. He looked like he normally did, which made her smile.

"Uh, yeah, it's-it's ok," she licked her bottom lip, teeth scraping the skin as she let go.

"You can wear my shirt, if you want" she joked, letting out a laugh.

"I'm sure it looks better on you," he smirked.

"Ready?" Anna interrupted at her door. She wore a tight, black dress with a skull design on the torso.

"Yup," Alice Rose, shutting her light and following them out of the house.

xxx

Music was roaring from the house, lights thrown on everything. It looked the part of a "Halloween party."

"This isn't a big deal or anything, but this isn't just my friend Kristen's place. My boyfriend Zeke lives here too," Anna explained.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," David said, surprised. Anna stopped in her tracks, turning to him, "yeah, well, neither do my parents and I wouldn't mind keeping it that way if that's cool with you?"

"I won't say anything. It's none of my business."

"Yeah, now let's go, people," Alice continued to the door. Kristen opened, greeting us happily.

"Alice, I'm glad you're back," she said and quickly put her eyes on David. "Hey, who's this?" immediately flirting, a huge smile on her face.

"This is David, friends with my brother. Remember I told you about him?" Anna introduced.

"How do you do?" David extended his arm to Kristen, who took it as if she was being given a million dollars. Something about the whole thing made Alice mad, but she ignored it, walking in and finding where she wanted to be.

The music was loud and catchy, and the lights were dim but colorful.

"Alice, hey, damn, I didn't know you were back in town," a stoned Craig called from the couch, offering up the blunt.

"Hey Craig! I'm good," she kindly declined, taking a seat on the opposite couch. Zeke was there, soon accompanied by Anna and Kristen. David hadn't followed and it made Alice wonder.

"Where's-" she noticed him coming in, holding two large kegs. One over his shoulder, and one in his hand like they were nothing. Everyone was amazed by his feat of strength. Alice found it hard to feel anything when he was being drooled over by Kristen. Why did she even care? It's not like Alice even likes him. He certainly doesn't like her.

She got up, "I'm going to get a drink." She walked over to where the drinks were and looked around.

"Hi," a voice said next to her. She looked over and it was a random guy.

"Hi," she said dully, pouring a can of beer into a red solo cup. She turned around and noticed David acting real friendly towards Kristen.

"Enjoying the party?" the guy asked. She looked at him again. He wasn't half bad looking, but she didn't care.

"I guess," she looked back to see David getting up with Kristen. She walked away, completely ignoring the guy. She downed her cup and went back over to Craig for that offer, taking a long hit of the blunt and giving it back.

She looked around, not seeing David nor Kristen. She saw Anna and decided to ask if she's seen them.

"I think they went in a room or something," Zeke mentioned. Alice's face appeared hurt, Anna noticed but was pulled off by him. Alice sighed, in the midst of dancing people she was motionless. She hated the feeling of being crushed.

She sat back down near Craig, not even in the mood to drink or smoke at this point. It's not like David was her boyfriend.

"Come on, it's a party, you're supposed to have a good time!" Craig nudged her arm with his beer hand, getting the condensation of the cup on her.

"Yeah, I know," she looked away, avoiding conversation with him.

She finally saw the two coming out of a room, Kristen had a new glow, one that had "sex" plastered all over her.

Alice bit her lip in anger, getting up and going outside. There were people around in all kinds of weird costumes, doing all kinds of weird shit. She sat down on the steps near the entrance, and watched as people drank and had a good time.

"Alice?" a horrifyingly familiar voice came from behind her.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who reviewed! I really like how everyone was curious about what was going to happen at the party. Don't worry, it's not over yet (x**

 **And I figured someone who be curious about how I'm going to do the end. I have it all planned out, and I think it's pretty good.**

 **Let me know what you think! Who do you think it is that said Alice's name? Leave a review and I'll post a chapter quicker.**


	8. Chapter VIII - Tension (Part 2)

Alice nearly fell over, jumping up in fear of the voice behind her. She hoped to God that it wasn't who she thought it was, that it was some kind of fucked up mistake.

"Alice. Dear Alice," they said.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jim?" she backed away to a safe distance.

"You didn't tell me you were coming home. You didn't tell me you dropped out of school. I'm hurt," he came closer.

"why won't you just leave me the fuck alone?" her entire body heated up, her head felt like it was going to burst at any minute.

"I miss you, Alice, I don't know how many times I have to tell you before you get it through your fucking head. I'm sorry for what I did to you, we can start fresh," he pleaded.

"You're fucking insane!" she tried to pass him quickly to get in the house where it was safer. He grabbed her arm violently, pulling her back to him.

"Get off of me," she pulled, but he wouldn't let go.

"I suggest you do what she says," David's voice came from the door.

"And who are you?" he questioned, without letting go of her.

"That's none of your concern," he walked down the steps and came very close to Jim. He grabbed onto his throat with one hand. Jim tried to throw a punch but David had such quick reflexes that he caught it, twisting his wrist in such a way that he fell to the ground and cried like a child.

"Come on," he gently placed his hand on Alice's back, escorting her to Anna's truck.

"Are you ok?" he asked, staring at her. She avoided his stare, looking over at the lights on the house.

"Yeah," she said softly, her voice small, "thank you."

"Who was that?" he seemed concerned.

"My ex-boyfriend," she looked down now. She was still in shock that he was even here. He was from New York, where her school was. She bit her lip, her eyes welling up. "H-he was abusive."

"Please don't tell Anna, or my parents. They," she swallowed, "they don't know." She licked her lips, "I-I came home in hopes to get away from him. I don't even know how he found me. He's crazy.." a tear finally fell, rolling down her cheek with a tint of black.

"Well you don't have to worry about him anymore, I assure you." His tone of voice was more than certain. She didn't think anything of it, but was surprised at how much he cared.

"I'm gonna call Anna," she said, wiping the tears. She was really glad David came out when he did, but she still can't shake that he was with Kristen.

Anna seemed ready to leave since she was arguing with Zeke. David chose to drive home, neither of the girls being sober or in the right mindset. David tried to make positive conversation, commenting on the music. It led to Anna offering to make him a mix CD.

Once they got home, they went their separate ways. Alice went straight to her room, shutting her door and letting all of her emotions out. She was terrified and sad all at the same time. Her stalker ex-boyfriend found her somehow and he was still around.

As she was crying, a knock at the door made her shoot up and wipe her eyes as good as she could. She looked at herself in the mirror, accepting that she looked like she was crying because there was nothing that she could do about it. If it were one of her parents, she'd make up a lie.

She walked to the door and slowly opened it, slightly hesitating. There he was, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor.

"Hi," she greeted, her voice raspy.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright."

She looked at him for a moment, not saying anything. She shook her head, "yeah, I'm- I'm fine."

"You don't look like you're fine," he pried.

"Yeah, well," she couldn't thin of anything to say. She rolled her eyes, looking away from him.

"May I?" he motioned to come in. She swallowed, stepping to the side and allowed him entry. She chose to close the door, just in case they actually had a conversation.

"You can sit on my bed, I don't really care." She didn't have another chair in her room.

He walked over to it, taking a seat on the edge. She stood by the door, not sure what to do. Should she sit next to him? Should she stay where she was? Hell, it's her room, she could go wherever she wanted.

"So," her lips curled inwards.

"I meant what I said," he began. She tilted her head in confusion, not exactly sure what he was talking about.

"You don't have to worry about him." She did remember him saying that.

"What does that even mean?"

"I won't let him hurt you again," he explained.

"Why?" she questioned, not sure why he would even care.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt by anyone." The very line made her boil.

"Then why do I find that so hard to believe?" Kristen came into mind.

"You tell me."

She took in a deep breath, preparing herself for what she was about to say. She was about to make a fool out of herself, but she needed to know. "You an-" she stopped herself. She shook her head, "no, it's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not stupid." He was still sitting on the bed and she was still standing in front of him, by the door.

"Why did you have sex with Kristen?" she blurted, letting it come out without hesitation. All she saw were the two coming from a room. She didn't know for certain what they did.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to," he seemed like he genuinely didn't know what he did wrong. But he knew, and he had a reason why.

"Just get out," she opened her door, holding it open for him. "Please. Do me that favor."

"Alice-"

"I just want to be alone, please!" she raised her voice. It was best for him if he left her alone. He'd have a better chance of talking to her when she isn't upset.

He got up and did as she asked, walking out of her room and letting her be by herself. She was all messed up from her mixed emotions that she couldn't be bothered.

* * *

 **Hope you liked this one! Let me know your thoughts, and I'll update quicker (: Reviews make me want to write faster. I actually have to refrain from posting the entire thing in one night...**

 **And good guesses! If it weren't my story, I'd probably assume it to be David too.**


	9. Chapter IX - Apology Accepted

Alice knocked lightly on Caleb's door. It was late, but she had to apologize. After cooling off in her room, she realized what an idiot she was.

When there was no answer, she figured David was sleeping. She went back in her room, falling asleep to her thoughts.

Alice woke up to a frantic knock on her door. It was already noon and she felt like she didn't get a wink of sleep.

"What?" she turned towards the door, not lifting her head from the pillow. The door opened, revealing her mother.

"Alice, honey, I have some bad news," she held onto the door knob, waiting for a reply. Alice furrowed her eyebrows and lifted to a sitting position, concerned. "What is it?"

"They found Jim a few miles from town. He was in a car accident. It's all over the news," she said.

"What? Around here? I-is he alright?" she had to make it seem like she still cared about the guy, like he wasn't an abusive piece of shit who was stalking her just last night. But at the same time she really was curious. When she saw him, he was alive and well. The look on her mom's face said otherwise. She had a sad expression and shook her head, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Alice shook her head, in disbelief. It was like some big coincidence. She wanted him to leave her alone and now she never had to worry about him again. Ever.

"Is David around?" she switched the subject.

"No, he went to check out the town."

"Any idea when he will be back?" she wanted to talk to him.

"No idea," she answered. "Want anything to eat?"

"No, thank you." Her mother gave her a smile before leaving her to herself.

She decided to stay in bed longer, not having reason to get up and do anything. She still couldn't believe that Jim was dead. She thought about it over and over again.

She pulled the blanket off and sat on the edge of her bed, adjusting to being awake. She could tell that today was going to be one of those days. She didn't want it to be a miserable day, though. They say if you wake up thinking it's going to be a shit day, it probably will be. Not because you predicted it, but because you set yourself up for it. She wasn't about to set herself up for a shit day, no matter how bad she felt upon waking.

"Today's going to be a good day," she rolled her eyes at herself and sighed as she got up. She went straight to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She stood in the shower, letting the hot water fall on her. The heat felt good on her stressed body, allowing her tense muscles to relax and soften up. After a bit of enjoying the temperature, she washed herself. She took her time knowing everyone had already gotten up long before her and did their thing.

When she got out, she noticed a dark color on her arm out of the corner of her eye. She looked and saw a nasty bruise from where Jim had grabbed her. The one thing about pale skin is that everything shows up on you.

"Fuck," she said, looking at it and lightly poking at it. It hurt like a bitch. "That prick." She threw her towel on and quickly went to her room. She was used to hiding bruises, became a pro. Luckily all she had to do was wear a long sleeved shirt, or hoodie and no one would notice.

Over her underwear she put a black long sleeve v-neck shirt on that hugged her body, showcasing every curve of her torso from her breasts to the slight rise and fall of her rib cage. She put on a pair of denim skinny jeans and colorful socks that didn't match.

She heard shuffling in Caleb's room and could only imagine that David was finally back. She hurriedly played with her wet hair to make sure it was parted the way she liked and put on some light make up. She never did need much, it was merely something she liked to play around with.

His door was closed and there were weird noises coming from inside. She knocked lightly, and the noise stopped. The door opened and she felt that nervous feeling.

"Hi," she stood at the doorway. He looked at her, "hello."

"Can I come in for a minute?"

He opened the door more and let her come in. Not that he could really say no since it wasn't his house or room even.

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I was... _stupid_ ," she began. He closed the door and stood in front of her. She didn't bother taking a seat, figuring it would be a quick in-and-out apology.

"I understand," he assured her.

"I just-" she was about to make yet another fool out of herself, "I just really.. _like_ you, David." She swallowed, looking at his chest, avoiding eye contact.

"I like you too, Alice." She looked up in confusion. "What?"

"I said, 'I like you too," he repeated.

"I know what you said, but... if you like me then why...why Kristen?" she questioned.

"It's not something you could understand."

"I'm pretty sure I could understand if you'd just explain it to me," she said, getting a little frustrated.

"It's not something I can explain," he answered. "It's just best if you move on." She shook her head, still trying to process what he was saying.

"You shouldn't like me, Alice. I'm not the one you want. I'll only end up hurting you," he added.

"Don't tell me who I want and don't want just because _I'm_ not the one _you_ want and you're trying to feel better about yourself. That's all you had to say, David," she brushed his shoulder as she walked by him, wanting to leave. He gently reached for her arm, trying to get her to stay. She pulled away from the pain of her bruise but stopped anyway.

"I _do_ want you. That's the problem, Alice. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't, if you don't want to. You have that control," she didn't understand, she could never understand. She didn't know who or what he was, not even remotely.

His expression looked conflicted, but he pulled her into him, smashing his lips to hers. She took a moment to gather herself, but gladly accepted him. They kissed passionately, their tongues dancing in one another's mouths. His stubble scraped against her, sending tingles down her spine. She wanted him right then and there. She wanted him to toss her on Caleb's bed and fuck her.

There was a loud noise outside of the door, and they pulled apart quickly, breathing heavily. Alice looked at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. She wanted to know so badly why.

"Should probably see what's going on," he suggested.

"Uh, yeah," she agreed. The two stood for a moment longer, looking at each other.

* * *

 **So today is kind of rainy, and I have a day off. You're probably surprised that I didn't post a chapter yesterday. Even I'm surprised. But I was pretty busy the entire day working, and then spending time with my mom. I also went to bed early because my boyfriend has work quite early in the mornings. I wanted to get this chapter out before I finished some things around the house since _JenRiley16_ basically predicted what I was going to put in this chapter! (x And _d0 it like a dude_ , your wish is my command lol but no, later chapters will be more intense.**

 **Let me know what you thought (: Maybe I'll post a new chapter later.**


	10. Chapter X - Lies & Truths

Alice went to see what the commotion was about, being led to the kitchen by her parents voices.

"You know, my boss Allen? Missing from work for a couple of days and everyone got very worried, so one of his friends went over and broke into his house and they found him and his girlfriend dead." Her dad was sipping alcohol already, in shock of the news he just told us.

"they both taken a bunch of prescription pills, it was like they committed suicide together or something."

He went on about the whole thing. Turns out he is regional manager. They offered him the spot and Allen's salary. While it's upsetting that the guy lost his life, it's a big turn of events for her parents.

David walked in, not sure if he should have or not. "Sorry to interrupt," he said.

"Don't be silly. It's fine. I'm having a drink, will y-w-would you join me?" her dad asked.

"Well, sure."

Anna seemed different. She eyed David like he suddenly had ten heads. Alice knew she didn't like the guy, but this was different. She walked away when she got a phone call, looking around suspiciously.

"Sorry about your boss, dad," Alice gave her condolences.

"Thank you, sweetie," he took a gulp of his drink, finishing it off.

Anna came through, keys in hand like she was leaving.

"Where are you going, Anna?" mom asked.

"Going to talk to Kristen for a bit. I'll be home soon," she didn't look happy in the slightest. Alice wasn't sure what it was. Anna used to tell her everything. And 'used to' as in, before David showed up. She shrugged it off, not in the mood to deal with her.

xxx

Mom and dad went to the store to pick up some ingredients for pumpkin pie. She couldn't wait to taste her mom's pie. The one thing she looked forward to every Autumn.

"Hey Luke," Alice said, walking into his room. It was almost Halloween and they always used to carve pumpkins together. She wasn't sure if he'd be up to it, but she had a piece of bait. "Wanna carve some pumpkins?" she smiled really big, hanging half of her body into his room from the frame of the door.

"I don't know, I'm kind of tired," he insisted.

"Well, I was going to see if David wanted to join us," she said, wriggling her eyebrows up and down. Luke liked the guy, probably even more than he liked her.

It sparked his attention like she knew it would. "Ok, I guess so."

"Great! I'll go ask him now," she ran to the other room and slid on her socks in excitement. She always loved this time of year. Now she had a reason to enjoy it even more.

"Wanna carve pumpkins with me and Luke?" she asked David, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure. There's a first for everything." Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe he's never carved a pumpkin before.

"Oh boy, come on, we gotta fix that," she shook her head in disappointment.

The three went out in the front with their pumpkins and materials. They sat on the step, Alice sat on the ground.

"So, how does this work again?" David asked, looking at the pumpkin like it was a school test.

"First you make a hole at the top," Luke demonstrated by stabbing his knife into the top of his pumpkin. "Then reach in and scoop all the guts out."

"Can't believe you never did this!"

"Parents were never really into the whole Halloween thing," he said, taking in the information and sticking the pumpkin, only he was less than thrilled with their choice of knives. He tossed the knife aside and took a butterfly knife out of his pocket, swirling it in his hand until the blade was out. He cut into the pumpkin and it sliced through like butter.

Both Alice and Luke stared at him funny.

"Do you, carry that with you, like, all the time?" Luke asked, surprised by it. Alice wasn't too surprised. Where she went to school, people always carried a weapon, even when they didn't need it.

"Oh, this thing?" David looked at the blade, "sure."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Just in case." Alice couldn't help but smile at the look on David's face while trying to come up with a reason for having it on him. She bit her lip, remembering their kiss. David looked at her and she quickly turned away, clearing her thoat, "it's ok if you want to be safe. Luke, it's not like he takes it out and stabs everyone he meets with it," Alice laughed.

The three finished their pumpkins, bringing them in the house and placing them on the table. Alice went into the bathroom to wash her hands, leaving the boys to themselves. When she got out, Anna had come back. She acted strangely, going to her room and listening to music.

David went to his jacket, searching the pockets for something. He picked up the house phone, dialing a number while listening around. He walked out of view. Alice didn't think about it, she figured he was looking for his phone. He came back out and sat at the table with her and Luke.

When her parents got home, David helped bring in the bags. He offered to help make dinner and the pie which Alice thought was kind of cute. She didn't take him as the pie-making type, but he hasn't failed to surprise her yet. This would just add to the list.

Alice sat, watching as he cut up some celery stalks. Anna came in with a sad look on her face.

"Honey? you ok?" their dad got up from the table.

"My um- My friend Craig was killed today," her voice was low. She didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"What?" Alice got up, "why didn't you tell me?"

Their mom asked her what happened, trying to avoid the conflict her and Alice would have. She explained that he was shot and that Zeke was arrested for it. They all knew that he wasn't a favorite of dad's.

"I'm sorry, honey, but if they arrested your ex-boyfriend, then it was probably for a very good reason. We _all_ know Zeke never exactly was a pillar of this community."

"He's not my ex-boyfriend, dad, he's my boyfriend. I never stopped seeing him." The two got into it about Zeke being no good until she targeted David.

"Everybody's best friend. Called the military base that he said he was from and they said that he was _dead_!"

Everyone looked to David. He lifted a knife, rubbing his lip with his thumb, the knife just inches from his face. "Military Intel Agents for you."

"Right," Anna laughed, "ask to see his ID. He's not David Collins, alright? We don't know who he is!" she seemed set in her belief. Alice didn't want to say she was wrong because she knew when her sister was lying. She didn't look like she was lying, but there was no way the David wasn't who he says he is.

"I was part of the Special Forces Unit when I was injured, so, they should be providing cover stories," he said he had his dog tags and took them out of his pocket, throwing them on the counter. He offered to show documents to prove who he was, but their dad didn't need to see it. He was infuriated with Anna.

"Anna Peterson, you owe him an apology right now-"

"No fucking way!"

"You watch your mouth, young lady! I'm very sorry about your friend Craig, that's a very terrible thing that happened. As far as it goes with Zeke Hasting's and his crew, I have it on very good authority they're nothing but a bunch of pot dealers! You wanna know why Zeke was arrested for murder? Because he probably did it, that's why!"

"Fuck you," Anna's last words before going off into her room.

Alice sat in thought. She couldn't understand the chain of deaths. The town has never had so many deaths in one day, let alone a year.

"I probably should have explained the, uh, Special Forces thing earlier. It's just, we're not really supposed to talk about it," David explained. Alice finally understood why he was so resistant to her, or so she thought. Being part of something so secretive could be difficult to explain. It just made her like him more. The way he cared about her made her feel good in ways she's never felt before.

* * *

 **So this one had a lot of dialogue from the movie and I apologize. It was critical to the plot so I had a hard time going around it. I did the best I could, adding only the most important lines. Hope you liked it nonetheless. Thanks for the reviews, it's so exciting to read how into it you are!**


	11. Chapter XI - Lust

Alice let David speak to Anna before she did. Once he came out, he nodded his head to Alice to let her know he was done. She smiled as she got up from the table and went in.

"Anna?" she immediately hugged her. She couldn't believe that Craig was dead.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she apologized. "I'm just so confused."

"It's alright." She sat beside her on the bed. "I'm sorry about Zeke." Anna nodded her head.

"You've been distant from me...what's going on?" Alice asked her. She missed having her to talk to.

"You've just been into David. How was I supposed to tell you all of that without you getting mad?"

"You're my sister. He's a guy. Yeah, I think you shouldn't have accused him like that, but I'd of understood why you felt uneasy about him."

"Yeah, I-I guess it was stupid."

"Come eat dinner," she stood up and grabbed Anna's hand, pulling on her to come into the kitchen.

"No, I can't!" she whined through laughter.

"Come on, Anna!" Alice pulled her until they both fell on the ground.

"You're such an ass, you know that?" Anna held her hand out when she stood. Alice smiled as she grabbed it, "I know."

Dinner was awkward. After the argument, no one really had much to say. They ate and that was it. Everyone went into their rooms and did their own things. David helped clean up and had a drink with their dad.

Alice laid in her bed with headphones on, listening to music. It was so loud that she didn't hear the knock on her door, or even the door creaking open. She was turned opposite, her back facing it.

She jumped and rolled over, almost falling over the edge of the bed when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" she yelled, not knowing anyone was behind her. She turned off her MP3 player and looked at the person with squinted eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you," David smirked. She sighed, pulling the headphones off and tossing them on the nightstand.

"I'm sure you don't regret it either," she smiled.

"Not at all." If he didn't have the stupid, hot smirk on his face, she would punch him. She stood up, pulling on the belt loops of her pants to adjust them. "So what brings you in here?" she asked, curious to know.

"I just wanted to make sure everything is alright with you and your sister," he said.

"Yeah, she's just stressed out over Craig and Zeke. She wasn't exactly comfortable with you in the first place, so I suppose you were an easy target for her." The smile faded from his face. He looked serious now.

He walked over to her and looked at her lips before slowly moving his head towards hers. She didn't fight it although she didn't know what got into him. She wasn't going to question it.

His lips touched hers, the feeling different than the last kiss. His lips were soft and his movements were gentle. She brushed her tongue across his bottom lip, leaving a wet trail that grew cold as she pulled her face away from his. His own head following hers, not allowing her to stop. He grabbed hold of her waist, pulling her closer to him, his tongue gliding right past her lips and feeling the inside of her mouth. Her own tongue met his, the smooth and wet texture wrestling in her mouth.

The sensation flowed through her, making her desire more. He pulled away, leaving her breathless momentarily as he shut her door, pushing the little lock. He looked at her with hunger in his eyes, making a beeline back to her. He lifted her up, grabbing her legs as they wrapped around his waist, her arms lacing around his neck. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, lifting her shirt slightly to kiss her stomach.

She moaned at the feeling of his wet lips on her skin, running her fingers through his hair and grabbing the ends tightly. He lifted the shirt more until her bra showed, kissing the visible skin of her breasts. She bit her lip, rolling her head back. She's never met someone who worked so good with their mouth, without even getting her pants off yet.

She bumped his face with her boobs as she lifted slightly to take her shirt off. He lifted up, and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. She looked at his definition, running her hands across his abs and chest. His hair was slightly messy, making him look rugged, which turned her on even more.

She saw his eyes on her arm, "that's from him?" he asked.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," she pulled him down by the back of his neck, kissing him while she reached for the zipper of his pants. He grabbed her hands away, holding them up over her head, shaking his own 'no'. She felt herself pulsating, wishing he would just fuck her already. If he waited any longer, her pants would be soaked.

He began kissing her neck, making her whine. Each wet trail making her more and more animated. Her hips thrusting against his until she just couldn't take anymore. She could feel him poking against her, hard as a rock.

He let go of her hands, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off, revealing a black thong. He lifted her back and unclasped her bra, letting her breasts fall freely. They weren't too big or too small, just right in his eyes. He sucked and licked at her sensitive nipples while he rubbed her over her underwear, feeling the wet fabric. He knew what she wanted and he was going to give it to her.

He moved the strip, easily sliding a finger inside. She moaned even louder, not caring who could hear. She thrust against his hand as he quickened the pace. He hit just the right spot, boiling her up until she was about to come and stopped, removing his finger and bringing it to his mouth, licking her off of him.

"You're right, you are sweet," he said in the most seductive tone.

"Just fuck me already," she moaned. He unbuttoned his pants, kicking his shoes off and letting them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and she could see him poking through his boxers. She reached up to feel his length, but he didn't let her. He pulled his boxers off, and she was shocked to see how big he was.

He roughly grabbed her thong, nearly ripping it off. He observed her, tilting his head. His eyes were glossed over, like he was in a trance.

"You're dripping wet," he spread her legs apart as she watched him. He slid inside and began to thrust slowly. They both watched as he slid in and out of her. He pushed her further up on her bed and climbed up, quickening his pace. He grunted in her neck as she moaned in his ear while grabbing a fist full of his hair and clawing the skin of his back.

He pulled out and flipped her on her stomach, smacking her ass, watching it jiggle. He lifted her bottom up by the waist and shoved himself inside of her. She screamed loudly in pleasure, grabbing her blankets tightly. He slammed in and out of her quickly until she could feel him thicken up, ready to explode.

He leaned over her back, grabbing onto her hair as he released inside of her, grunting lowly as the last pulses pass.

His limp body rest over her for a second before he pulls out and collapses on the bed next to her. She let her body fall to the side, catching her breath.

He got up, putting his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" she asked, hurt that he wasn't going to stay with her.

"I just have to go," he said, not saying a word more. He left her room, left her laying naked in bed and alone after all of that.

* * *

 **Oops (: Did I do that? lol hope that made up for the potentially boring chapter before this one. I was going to write a warning at the beginning, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise. Maybe now I can change the rating of the story to M?**

 **Anyway, I know two people who were waiting for this so I hope you enjoyed it! I rushed to post the last few chapters just so I can get this one up. Let me know what you thought!**


	12. Chapter XII - Mixed Emotions

Alice was a mixture of upset and furious. She didn't know which one to spew out, so she ended up crying from the overwhelming feeling.

How could he do that? It wasn't even twenty-four hours ago that he said he didn't want to hurt her.

She got herself together and put her clothes back on. She wasn't going to let another man push her around or take advantage of her. Fuck that.

She marched through the house, looking in every room. Not one had him in it.

"Where is he?" Alice asked, as if everyone was keeping it a secret from her.

"Who, honey?" her mother's sweet tone aggravated her at the moment.

"Who do you think?" she raised her voice, growing impatient.

"David? He went outside, why? Are you alright? Why are you so mad?" she guessed they didn't hear her big event in the room. She sighed, "I just am." She walked away, going straight through the back door, slamming it shut when she saw David's figure sitting at the edge of the road where she sat the night she had her tantrum because of him.

She walked over, fists balled up.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?" she walked by and stood in front of him, arms crossed and body weight on one leg. "You think you can just get what you want from me and leave? What, did you make some big _mistake_?"

"Yes," he said bluntly, looking at the ground.

"Yes.." she repeated, "nice." She felt like she lost the battle in one blow. Like he took her heart and stomped on it and she couldn't do anything about it. Her heat died down and she felt sick now. It turned her stomach to think that he would do this. He was no longer that gentleman he acted like when they first met.

"I wish you would have left that night," her final words weren't much, but they meant something to her. She walked away, no motive in her step. That familiar ghost feel coming back to her.

"Alice, wait," she could hear him get up and his footsteps followed her. She bit her lip, tears welling in her lids. She kept walking, ignoring him.

"Alice," he called again.

"What!?" she yelled, turning to him with a look of disgust on her face. "Haven't you said enough to make me feel miserable?"

"I'm sorry." She hasn't seen this side of him. It was like he was conflicted, didn't know what to do and it was eating away at him from the inside.

"You're sorry?"

"I told you, Alice, I don't want to hurt you and-"

"Enough with the bullshit! That's all guys ever fucking say! They don't want to hurt you. They wait until you're wrapped around their finger and then they turn into monsters. If you don't want to hurt me, then don't. It's not a hard thing to do. It's called self-control."

"You don't understand," he wasn't making himself clear, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her anything or she'd be in danger. "I like you a lot, I do. You're a great girl and I'd kill to have you. You just have to trust what I am saying, even if you don't understand it."

She shook her head. "I'm the one who made a mistake. I shouldn't have let myself fall for you." She continued to walk towards the door. He didn't try to stop her this time.

She walked straight to her room, ignoring everything and everyone. She just wanted to be alone.

She called it an early night, allowing herself to fall asleep, not a clue of the things that were going to happen to her tomorrow.

xxx

Alice woke up, heading straight to the kitchen. Her dad had gone to work and Anna drove Luke to school, which was quite unusual. Apparently she had an early shift at the diner and it wasn't out of her way to drop him off. Her mom was in the other room starting a load of laundry.

David was in the kitchen, making a cup of something when Alice walked in. He turned around and held the cup out to her. She looked at it like he was offering her poison.

"Handing me a cup of tea doesn't make up for what you did," she rolled her eyes.

"It's coffee," he smirked.

"Shut up," she mumbled, walking to the counter, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. She went to the fridge and filled it with cold water. She turned around, almost colliding with David. He reached his arm out, taking her face in his hand. Water spilled from the glass, but she didn't pay attention. Her heart raced, looking at his bright blue eyes.

He pressed his lips to hers, immediately receiving a kiss back. She loved the way his lips felt on hers, it just felt so right.

She pulled away, looking at him with pain. "Why do you do this to me?" He had a pattern of pulling her in and then pushing her away, set on repeat.

They were startled by her mom walking in, who was also quite surprised to see the two so close. Her eyebrows were raised, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Not at all," Alice said.

The house phone rang, her mother moving her attention to who was calling. She took the call in the other room, but it was only for a short amount of time.

She came back in the room with a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Alice questioned.

"Luke. He- He got into a fight at school. They want me to come down there," she said, surprised.

"I'll join you, Mrs. Peterson," David offered.

"I'm gonna stay here. Get myself showered and stuff."

The two left, leaving Alice with the house to herself. She didn't mind. It meant she didn't have to wear pants right away and she was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

 **The end is getting closer and closer 0: I have a solid idea, I'm just trying to figure out how to write it still. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. Let me know what you thought and since I have off tomorrow, you can expect an update either tonight or in the morning (: By the way, you guys rock!**


	13. Chapter XIII - Denial

Alice took a shower and did everything else she had to do to get ready for the day. She walked to her room, towel wrapped tightly around her. She noticed the light on her phone blinking, which means she has a text message. She barely texted when she got here, so she found it strange that someone would text her.

She picked it up from her nightstand and looked at the name "Luke" and wondered what this could be about. It came about an hour and a half ago, so that must have been before he got into a fight. In fact, that was around the time he was being driven.

She opened the message, reading it to herself. "Anna's still on it about David. She thinks he killed Craig." Alice sighed, carelessly putting her phone back on the nightstand. She couldn't believe her sister wouldn't let this shit go.

 _What if he really wasn't who he says he is? Would it matter? He's still a really nice guy. Overly nice... maybe that's his facade._ Alice shook her thoughts away, not wanting to get sucked into the belief that David really isn't David. No matter who he was, he did nothing wrong. And she really liked him..

She let her towel fall to the ground, fixing it on the floor to step on while she got clothes on. She put on her usual outfit of jeans and a shirt and did her makeup lightly. She liked to let her hair air dry, mostly because she was too lazy to stand there with a large gun-looking machine as it blew on her hair that could ultimately dry itself with time and patience. Luckily for her, her hair was easy to maintain.

She decided she wanted to go down to the diner to talk to Anna about her theory of David being someone else. She was too stubborn to change what she believes, so instead of trying to sway her thoughts, Alice was just going to give her positive reasons why it really doesn't matter. Or does it?

The more Alice thought about it, the more it got to her. She liked him a lot and she thought he liked her too, so shouldn't she know at least who he is instead of wondering?

She sighed, not even sure how she was going to get there. There was a car they had here that wasn't on the road yet, but it would have to do. Her only other options would be to run or take Luke's bike, but it was much too far for that.

She took the keys off the hook near the front door, turning the lights off and locking the house up before she left. She got into the car, hoping that it even worked. She adjusted her seat and mirror, putting her seat belt on and sticking the key in the ignition. She turned, hearing the engine rev up only to die down quickly.

"Come on," she sighed. She tried several more times until a consistent rumble followed. She put her foot on the brake and shifted into 'reverse'. She backed out, not too aware of her surroundings. There was rarely a car passing by and she didn't see a thing.

She pulled into the road and shifted to 'drive,' speeding for fun since she hasn't drove a car in a while. There weren't any cops until you hit town anyway.

She pulled into the diner, parking close the the building.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Anna noticed her as soon as she walked in. She made a quick notion to someone, probably whoever is running the place right now, and walked over to her.

"I got a text from Luke this morning, telling me that you think David killed Craig," she wasted no time getting into it with her. Anna rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the empty booth. Alice followed, waiting for a response. She gave a quick wave to Kristen, giving her a fake smile.

"I do. Alice, you really don't believe that he is in some Special Unit, do you? They said David Collin's is _dead_."

"So what? What does all of this have to do with him killing Craig? Craig was shot. Didn't you say Zeke was being held in jail for carrying the gun that killed him? We have zero proof that David did anything," Alice said, trying to make her sister see.

"I took a picture of his phone to see who he was calling and Luke is looking up the numbers for me," Anna explained.

"He's not doing anything right now. He got into a fight at school. Mom and David are there now."

"Anna, we need you," someone called.

"I have to get back to work, we'll talk about it when I get home."

"I think I'll stay and have something to eat," Alice smiled wide. Anna rolled her eyes, walking over to the table that needed her.

Alice picked up the menu that laid on the table, looking at all the options of food. Pancakes, breakfast sandwiches, eggs, bacon, waffles. It all sounded delicious to her.

Her sister came back to her with her pad out, ready to take an order.

"I'll have chocolate chip waffles with bacon on the side and a glass of milk, please," she continued to smile like a dope at Anna, who was more annoyed than anything else. "Don't spit in my food, please. You love me, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Anna walked away to give the order to the cook.

She got her food, taking her time eating it. She didn't need to rush, she just wanted to bug Anna.

When she was finished, she noticed a tall man with a dark complexion come in with a frantic look on his face. He had a bullet-proof vest on and looked like he had just come from a shootout. He approached Anna, and asked if that's who she was.

"Yes?" she looked strangely at the man. Alice got up, "I'm her sister, what's the problem?"

"My name is Major Carver, Military Police," he whipped his badge and ID out quickly, "I need you two to come with me, please."

"Ok, what's going on?" Anna asked, confused.

"It's about David. He's not who you think he is. We need to go _now_." The very words rang in Alice's head like an alarm that wouldn't shut off. Her heart sank to the floor, and she stood there trying to process it all.

"Miss Peterson, we need to go," he repeated.

"Alice, come on," Anna shook her from her thoughts and she followed them to a car that didn't look remotely close to a vehicle that Military Police should be driving.

She sat in the back, looking at the floor. What the Hell was going on? Was this some kind of strange nightmare that she was having?

All along Anna was right.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Let me know.**


	14. Chapter XIV - Things You Said

"What do you mean David isn't who we think?" Alice finally gathered herself enough to try and figure shit out.

"It's hard to explain," those familiar words. They made her want to strangle someone. "Well try!" she felt like she was hit by a bus. He ignored her, answering his phone.

"What?" he sounded shocked, "ok, copy, we're on our way."

"What?" Anna asked, wanting to know what that was about.

"We're going to the Rec Center to get your brother. The police couldn't send a car there, they've got their hands full."

"Can you just tell us what the hell is happening?" Alice asked, growing frustrated.

"Who are you? What, you came here for David?" Anna questioned.

"Yes," he started. "The soldier you know as David was one of the subjects of a medical experiment." Alice felt like she was going to puke at any moment. This was all too fucked up for her to believe.

"While we had him on the study, he killed several people and escaped, then he burned their bodies to confuse us. We thought he died in the fire initially. By the time we figured out what he'd done, the trail was cold."

"Maybe you shouldn't have tested your procedures on a psychopath," Anna added.

"No, Anna, he's a psychopath because of these people, don't you see that?"

"By all accounts, he's an ideal soldier," Carver stated. "I don't know."

"I need to call my brother," Anna realized. She tried to call but he didn't answer. She left a message.

"I'll try him," Alice did the same, but again no answer. "God dammit, it's those stupid fucking teachers!"

Sirens roared by as they drove to get Luke. The town never had this much commotion going on at once.

"Where are those cop cars going?" Anna asked, looking out the back window.

"Somebody attacked the diner right after we left. It was called in as an explosion," he explained.

"I-Is anyone alive?" Anna feared for her friends, especially Kristen who was there when they left.

"I don't know," he answered. "It's possible that he'd leave some wounded to keep them busy."

"What about our parents? You haven't said anything about our parents," Alice interrupted.

"They're both in critical condition," he said lowly. "They were taken to the hospital for immediate help. They should make it."

"Critical- What?" Alice couldn't wrap her head around this. Tears flooded her water line, building up at the edge until she blinked.

"David has a neurological condition, Miss Peterson. Designed to protect both him and the experiment. If he feels like his identity may be compromised, he- he's programmed to clean up all loose ends. I doubt he could stop himself now even if he wanted to. That's why we need to get you two and your brother somewhere safe."

"Programmed?" Alice yelled. "You can't program a human-fucking-being! That's just fucked up! What the fuck is wrong with this world?"

Carver didn't have much of a reaction to her. He kept on driving, occasionally looking at the two girls.

They pulled up to the Rec Center, Alice opening the door before they made a complete stop.

"Come on, we have to get Luke," she wasted no time walking through to the door. It was lit up bright and festive for Halloween, with decorations adorned the walls every step of the way.

"What the hell is this?" Carver asked, clearly not used to being around this type of stuff.

"For the Fall Dance they do this Halloween maze thing," Anna told him.

"Stay close to me," he told the girls, gun in hand.

They walked through, the lights a bright orange, sounds of deranged laughter and screams coming from deep within the maze. Anna and Alice screamed as the wooden wall was smashed.

"Who's in here?" a man's voice asked.

"Military Police! I'm here for Luke Peterson. How do I get through this maze?" Carver yelled.

"Left, right, right, left, left, right, left, then straight. Got it?"

"Yeah!" they went through a few different rooms, lights blinking out of control and the walls plastered with crazy patterns. They reached the main area where they found Luke and one of the teachers.

"Luke!" Alice and Anna ran to him, giving him hugs like they haven't seen him in ages.

"Excuse me, but you're interrupting detention right now," the teacher tried to take charge. "Who are you, exactly?"

"What's going on?" Luke asked. Poor kid hadn't the slightest clue of what was happening.

"We need to go. Your sister-" the lights shut off and music began to play. Carver interrogated the man about who was in the building, informing him that they all needed to get out and fast.

They followed him through the maze to get to the back exit. When they entered the mirror room they heard the teacher scream. Carver stopped them, and the teacher stumbled out with blood dripping from his neck.

"Run! Go the other way! Go!" Carver yelled. The siblings took off the way they came, running through the maze as quickly as they could. They made it to a back area but the door was chained.

"I don't know what's going on, but David wouldn't hurt us," Luke wanted to know what was going on.

"Luke, you need to trust us," Anna said, following Alice to a back storage room.

"You two need to hide in here," Alice said. "I'm gonna go out there, you two need to stay hidden."

"Noway, you can't go," Anna pleaded with her sister. The man was dangerous.

"I have to," Alice shook her head. She needed to confront David. She knew she'd end up dead, but she needed to know why. "Just fucking listen to me! Don't come out unless you hear the police."

Alice ran back out to the maze, looking everywhere with caution. It was bad enough that David was destroying everyone in his path, but now they were in a Halloween maze that would just make things harder for her.

"I'm really sorry about this, guys. I tried to think of another way to do it." Alice heard him. His voice was off, he sounded cruel and sick. It made her nervous. She swallowed, holding her eyes shut as she forced confidence into herself.

"David?" she called out. She moved towards the main floor. It was the safest and if she needed to run, she had many options. Someone activated the fog machine, the wispy smoke settling low to the ground.

He came out, limp in his stride and a look of pure anger on his face as he approached her. He had a shard of bloody glass in his hand and he raised it up as he came closer and closer to her.

"You almost killed my parents," she stated. He stopped. "I did, yes." He said simply.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me, David?" she asked him, looking at the sharp object in his hand. She swallowed, her eyes glistening in the dim lights. He continued to approach her, dropping the glass.

Her heart raced and she backed away as he came forward. He leaped at her, tackling her to the ground. He sat on her, legs on either side of her body and grabbed her neck, tightening his grip.

She tried to wriggle free from under him, but he wasn't letting go. Tears fell from her eyes and she gave up the struggle.

"I thought..you didn't...want..to hurt me," she said through breaths. His expression changed, he looked like inside he was breaking apart.

"I don't," his hands shook around her neck, but his grip stayed. He looked her in the eyes, "I can't help but want to kill you."

"You're..in control," she put her hands up to her neck, trying to find a way to get more air. Her head felt like it was slowly filling, her eyes feeling like they'd burst.

He looked even more angered now, shaking uncontrollably. He was gritting his teeth and she felt air finally making way to her lungs as he loosened his grip.

A gunshot sounded and David grumbled in pain. It all happened so fast that she didn't even realize she was struck as well.

"No," she said, lifting up only to fall back down. She felt like she was making progress with him. "David!" she yelled his name as he got up and hit Anna. She fired another shot but it hit a lamp, causing the nearby Halloween decor to combust.

Alice groaned in pain, gripping her shoulder, feeling disoriented from the lack of oxygen to her brain and the loss of blood. She tried to hold her hand over the wound, but the blood found a way around it and began to pool on the floor.

"David.." she tried to call out. She crawled over to him as he was choking the life out of Anna this time.

"David! You don't have to do this.."

Luke came over to him and stabbed him in the back. "No!" Alice screamed, knowing she could have helped him. He got up and greeted Luke who stabbed him once more in the middle of the chest. He fell to the ground, landing on a pile of hay.

She crawled over to him, tears coming from her eyes.

"He did the right thing, Alice," he pointed to Luke, "I don't blame you. Don't feel bad," he gave him a thumbs up.

"Come on, Alice!" Luke wanted her to get out with them. She didn't want to go. She was next to David who was staring at her. "Go," he said to her.

"No," she shook her head, looking as though she was losing more life than him.

"I'm sorry," he reached for her but his head fell to the ground.

"Alice, come on, we need to get out of here," Anna pulled at her sister, getting her to her feet. She could barely walk straight and was losing consciousness.

"Stay wi _th us, Alice_ ," the words were lost in her mind as her vision faded, the sounds of sirens blending to one tune, the smell of smoke disappearing from her senses as everything turned black.

 _Oh Anthonio_

 _My Anthonio_

 _You got everything you ever wanted from me_  
 _I was just another girl_  
 _It was just another night_  
 _Oh Anthonio_  
 _My Anthonio_  
 _There is only one thing I've been trying to say..._

 ** _The End...?_**


	15. Chapter XV - The End

_"I'm really sorry I put you through this..."_

 _"I didn't want to hurt you.."_

 _"I didn't want to hurt anyone..."_

 _"I love you.."_

Alice awoke to the sound of a steady beeping, which beeped a little faster when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She looked around, looking at her arm which was connected to an IV drip. She watched the monitor, the small green line peaking and falling - _beep! beep! beep!_ \- over and over and over and over.

The sun shined bright through the partially opened blinds that covered the window, allowing more light in the already bright room.

She tried to move, only to wince in pain. She decided against it, the memories flooding back to her now. She replayed it in her head over and over again. She had him. She fucking had him. But isn't that what every girl's wish is? Maybe she was delusional.

She remembers hearing his voice in her dreams, like he was really talking to her, apologizing for what he had done. Saying he loved her. He didn't love her. She didn't love him. Did she? How could she.

Where was Anna and Luke? Mom and dad?

"Miss Peterson, you're awake," a sweet voice filled her thoughts. She looked to the door and a nurse stood there smiling.

"Yeah.." was all Alice could say. The nurse looked away for a moment and waved her hand to someone she couldn't see.

Anna came through the door with a limp and a smile, coming over to Alice and hugging her tightly.

"I thought you would never wake up. Don't do that ever again."

"W-What? How long was I..."she was still in shock. It seemed like only last night that she saw David dying.

"It's been a week," the news made Alice stomach turn. She wanted to cry, but held it back. "Where's mom and dad?"

"Mom's home with Luke, she's alright. They were here every day and night waiting for you. I told them to go home and get some rest. Dad's actually in another room on this floor. He was in a car accident, but he's up and fine now," Anna explained.

Alice inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. She exhaled, slowly opening them as if to process the information.

"What happened that night?"

"You blacked out. Police and the Fire Department came. The building almost burnt to the ground with us in it," she sat on the edge of Alice's bed, explaining what happened that night.

"And D-David?" Anna gave her a surprised look, almost as if she was scared, but quickly changed it.

"They found his body along with Carver and Luke's teacher," she looked down in sadness. Alice caught on to her sister, like she was hiding something. There wasn't anything to hide though.

"I'm glad you're up. I can't lose another sibling," Anna said, getting up. "I'll be back later. Dad will probably be around too. Now that you're awake, I'll gladly go sleep in my own bed." Alice laughed, grabbing her sisters hand and squeezing it, "I love you, Anna."

"I love you too," she smiled. Alice let her sister go, giving her time to process what was going on.

A knock on the door startled her. It was the nurse.

"Hi Alice, I was your nurse for the week. I just wanted to know if now was a good time to talk to you?" she asked kindly.

Alice nodded, "uh, yeah, of course."

The nurse had a clipboard and flipped through the papers. "Well we took a number of tests. Blood, urine. And you came back positive for being pregnant."

Alice stretched her head out, wondering if she heard the nurse correctly," _pregnant_?"

"Congratulations, Miss Peterson."

 _...It may come as a surprise_  
 _My baby has your eyes_


	16. Author's Note

**Wow, so I can't believe it's over already. I felt like such a small amount of time passed since I requested the category and posted the first chapter. This story has the least amount of views, followers and favorites compared to my others, yet I completed it because of the incredible people who read it. I want to thank everyone who continually supported the story by leaving amazing reviews each and every chapter -** ** _d0 it like a dude_** **especially. You were the first one to notice the story and you motivated me the most to write! So thank you for that (: And anyone else who's reading this, go check out her story called ''Love is Like War", it's great!**

 **So I hope you all didn't mind the ending. I'm not sure if I'm completely happy with it /: I wanted their parents to be alive because, yes, I was planning to make a sequel and it'd be hard to love someone who just killed your parents, soooo.. yeah, haha. I'm not sure if I'm definitely going to make it, but it is on my mind. I imagine it would be very different. Are you interested? Let me know, and maybe I will (:**

 **Other than that, thanks again! You all are amazing!**


End file.
